As I am
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: One Shot. Wally confronts his feelings for Artemis even though she still might like Conner a.k.a Superboy. Inspired by "Superman" by Joe Brooks.


'Mmm that boy.' thought Artemis watching Conner's retreating back. The whole team heard her. Kaldur shook his head and prayed that her addition to the team wasn't a mistake, Conner felt uncomfortable, Megan couldn't understand the anger boiling up inside her and Robin was hoping that Conner wouldn't lose it and go all Hulk on her.

But Wally's reaction was the most…interesting. He knew Conner was physically attractive to girls so it was no surprise about Megan and Artemis' interest in him. He wasn't bothered by Megan's attraction to him but Artemis' attraction was something else.

He felt something weird stir up in him when he heard her say that. His heart felt as if it had turned to stone and dropped to his stomach were it burned in acid. It hurt and it seemed that it wasn't the kind of hurting that would go away with medicine. His mind replayed that sentence over and over and an image of her with Conner burned into his mind. He didn't like one bit.

Artemis didn't care if the whole team heard or if Conner heard. She felt wrong saying it though, not the sentence but to who she was saying it about. Something didn't feel right when she looked at him and said the flirty comment. Megan was staring at her with an open mouth and her eyes wide. She smirked and continued keeping look out.

-O-

When he thought she had died he felt it again. That unbearable pain in his chest came back but a hundred times worse. His brain froze and his body turned to ice. Everyone around him had gone quiet except for Megan who was sobbing.

A spark started up deep inside him. Her death would not be in vain, no, he would kill all those aliens no matter what. When he woke up in the Cave he felt relief wash over him. He was alive. His friends were alive. She was alive. His eyes scanned the room searching for her.

She was there, breathing. Her golden hair and her shiny eyes were there. He felt as his body relaxed, he hadn't even realized he had been stiff. He tuned out as J'onn explained what happened. Right now he didn't care.

-O-

It was late at night in the cave. Several weeks after the Halloween party had passed. Artemis didn't go to the party. She was finally admitting she had gotten over "him" because of her Martian sister. She loved the freckled girl too much. And if they were dating so be it. Not her place to intrude between their perfect love life. She still resented them a little for not telling her or the team but since she had already gotten something to beat up she had no need to point that up. Her frustration was released, she was still hurt. Not wanting to remember the evening, she pulled her IPod and scrolled through some songs. She finally saw one of her favorites; clicking on it she leant down and started listening to it carefully.

Wally was in his messy room at the cave his arms crossed behind his head. A faint glow of moon lighted his frame as he rested placidly on his bed. His eyes were closed tightly trying to force sleep into himself unsuccessfully. This wasn't the first time Wally couldn't sleep, maybe it was the fact that his high metabolism forced him this ways or the fact he recently his appetite was low or that he was caught staring contently at certain archer and considering he was Wally this was dangerous for his reputation.

But this didn't matter now, what was serious was that he couldn't lie to himself nor to "her" anymore; he needed to tell Artemis how he felt. Because he did want to express this strong tickling butterfly touch in his stomach as she walked by or the way his cheeks would burn when he saw her firm grip at her bow, that small mysterious smirk she would make every time she shot, the way her pine scent would catch his nose when she flipped her pony tail cheekily at him just to brag. His hands would feel sweaty as she started talking to him and his chest would contract at a point of not letting him breathe when he was near her. He loved her.

He couldn't stand other day with her so close to him but so far. He found himself needing to hear her low voice tone reprimanding him or telling him how stupid or clumsy he was. Even if all what she said did hurt him. He could only hope, wish she felt the same way for him. She wasn't showing it if she was. Her beautiful pixy-like blue eyes gazed dreamily on a certain muscular seventeen year old super boy. He was super after all for having a girl like her falling for him. He just wished he could be that boy. Deciding he wouldn't get sleep he lifted his body dragging his limbs to the kitchen. Food did help him think after all he thought remembering this was the only way to be strong. He needed to be strong… for her.

-O-

Joe Brooks. Yes, it may seem a bit to soft for her but she liked his music. Particularly the song "Superman." She was never the type of girl to relate her feelings to songs and she didn't want to. Her feelings were hers and she didn't think anyone else would understand them or even try to understand them.

She unconsciously started humming as she listened to the song unaware of a certain speedster listening. He recognized the rhythm easily; every girl in his class has been infatuated with that song at some point. As he remembered his classmates singing it he dashed to his room and closed the door behind him. He pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor.

The lyrics were easy to remember and not to mention the fact that he has been listening to it almost all year long. The lyrics were perfect. He felt stupid thinking that a song would hold the exact words that he couldn't form himself. He felt like such a teenage girl but it felt so surprising that those lyrics existed. Lyrics perfect for his situation.

Then it hit him. She knew the song too, she has heard it and knows the lyrics. 'I wonder if she ever thinks of me' he thought. He stayed on the floor for a while, his mind processing the fact that maybe this was the opportunity he has been waiting for and if he freaks out then he might miss it. He stood up with a shaky breath and opened his door. He stuck his head out and he spotted Artemis coming out of her room and walk toward the living room.

"Now or never" he said under his breath.

He crept quietly still unsure. She was sitting on the couch silently listening to her IPod. He never thought before acting so probably he would just stumble with his words and she would probably turn away. But it was too late he heard him. "Who's there?" Wally had hoped she would tell it was him. Apparently she was in shock and she didn't seem comfortable that it was him. "So I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep" the boy tried to use his usual tone although she could sense his nervousness.

"I heard you hum that song" he continued. She raised an eyebrow not used to the softness of his voice and answered "What's your point?" This made him even more worried and uneasy. "Nothing … just that… uh … I like it too" he stuttered as he had predicted. There was a pregnant pause and the silence was awkward. He could feel his cheeks getting hot but continued. She wasn't making it easy but he wasn't giving up. "Ok." She answered shortly as if she didn't want to continue the conversation not even if she didn't know what it was about.

"So, you still like Conner?" 'Wow! Where did that come from! How did he even know! Am I too obvious?' she thought mad that he would just talk to her because of it. "What! No! He's with Megan!" she yelled breaking the peace they had just moments before with just the dull hum of the song from her IPod. "Good good" he reassured himself looking down. She had her hands fisted in a dominant posture at his strange behavior. He lifted his head and stared directly at her gray orbs. "'Cause that means I have a chance"

"I'm not Superboy, but I really hope you like me as I am." She found it cheesy he used the same verse. She giggled shortly "How original Wall-Man" she said smirking at him. He didn't think it twice before wrapping his hands around her pressing her against him as if he didn't want her to let him go. Her body was stiff and her eyes couldn't close. "I love you." His breathe lifting some strands of her loose hair. He smelled boyishly and she couldn't pull back even if she wanted to because of how tight he held her.

She finally reacted and returned the embrace closing her heavy eyes from little sleep, feeling herself drift away.

He couldn't believe he was holding her so close and he still didn't have any broken bone. She felt her body loosen and her arms that were at his neck hanging unmoving. The happy smile was lost within the wild blonde hair on the crook of her neck. The lack of sleep he had had suddenly taking control made him fall back and rest. She was still there and he could be himself for her now.


End file.
